It was all a Dream
by dehoke
Summary: What if it were all a dream? Clary Fairchild is in a coma and dreams of a different life where Shadowhunters, Vampires and Warlocks are all real and where she meets the love of her life. But when she wakes up no one believes her, they tell her it was all a dream. Will Clary believe that it was a dream or will she search for what was?
1. Chapter 1

It was all a dream…

Beep..Beep..Beep.. Jocelyn Fairchild sat beside her daughter's hospital bed listening to the now familiar beep of machines that were keeping her daughter alive. It had been three months since the accident that left Clary in a coma, and Jocelyn visited every day and everyday was the same. She sat in the uncomfortable chair drawing or reading or talking to Clary hoping that she would wake up. Today was like any other. Visiting hours began at 8 am. Like clockwork the doctor arrived at 8:30 to report that nothing had changed. Luke Garroway, Jocelyn's longtime friend would bring her coffee at 9:30 on his way to open his bookstore. At 12:30 Simon Lewis, Clary's best friend would arrive and sit with Clary for an hour on his lunch break so that Jocelyn could eat lunch. Jocelyn would return at 1:30. At 5:00 the doctor would return to review the vital signs for the day and at 5:30 Luke would arrive and insist that Jocelyn go home.

Knock, knock. Jocelyn looked up to see Dr. Catrina standing in the doorway.

"Good morning Jocelyn." Dr. Catrina said as she entered the room. "You've added some new artwork I see." Jocelyn was a painter, when she finished a piece she hung it in the room for Clary to see. The exposure had led to a full time job with the hospital supplying artwork for patient's rooms and waiting rooms.

"Yes, I thought the sunrise over the lake would be an inspiration for Clary to wake up. It hasn't worked yet." Jocelyn replied.

"Well, just keep doing what you're doing." Dr. Catrina continued to go over the vitals with Jocelyn just like she did every day. Before leaving Dr. Catrina turned to Jocelyn, "I'm leaving early today, I have a medical conference that I am speaking at, Dr. Jeremiah will be on call tonight if you need anything. He's new to this hospital but he is an excellent doctor. His specialty is the brain and memory, sometimes I swear he can read minds." Jocelyn nodded and went back to reading to Clary a classic A Tale of Two Cities.

The day progressed with Simon brining a recording from his bands latest performance for Clary to listen. The band wasn't very good to say the least and they could never decide on a name but it made Simon happy to share his music with Clary and who knows maybe she couldn't hear it. Jocelyn returned and Simon went back to work at the video game store. At 5:00 Dr. Jeremiah entered the hospital room. He was unlike any doctor she had seen. He wore long robes, his head was shaven and he had odd tattoos on his hands.

"Hello, I am Dr. Jeremiah though most people call me Brother Jeremiah since I studied with Tibetan monks."

That must explain the robe and shaved head thought Jocelyn. "Hello, I'm Jocelyn Fairchild and this is my daughter Clary." Jocelyn said extending her hand. Dr. Jeremiah shook her hand and after they exchanged pleasantries he walked over to Clary.

"Hello, Clary it's a pleasure to meet you. I hear you are having a hard time waking up. Let's see what we can do about that." The doctor sat next to Clary for a good ten minutes, just talking to her, asking questions and of course getting no answers. Jocelyn was amazed, he didn't take blood or check Clary's vitals he just talked to her. At the end of the conversation all he said was "I know you'll wake up soon Clary." He thanked Jocelyn for allowing him to visit, wished her well and left. The odd encounter still had Jocelyn puzzled when Luke arrived at 5:30. Luke of course told her not to worry and to think nothing of the odd encounter.

As they walked out the door neither noticed the slight twitch in Clary's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

It was all a Dream Chapter 2

 **A/N I do not own the characters only the plot. This story takes place at the end of City of Glass.**

Everything went black. One moment Clary was standing in Idris with Jace watching the fireworks over the town square and the next she was alone and everything was gone. There was nothing. No crowds of people celebrating the end of the war. No fireworks. No Jace. Clary looked around, seeing nothing. Where was Jace? What had happened? Izzy and Simon had been standing next to Jace, where were they? Where had everyone disappeared to? Clary started to move through the darkness, or at least she thought she was moving she really couldn't tell because everything was dark, like she was in a void. Except for the beeping, there was this odd beeping.

"Jace? Jace where are you? This isn't funny!" Clary called out into the darkness.

A voice sounded in the distance, a familiar voice, but it couldn't be could it? "Brother Jeremiah?" Clary called out. But Brother Jeremiah was dead, Jace saw him die when Valentine stole the Mortal Sword from the City of Bones. Valentine had used the fear demon and murdered the Silent Brothers. It had to be someone else. But as the voice grew louder she knew it belonged to Brother Jeremiah.

"Brother Jeremiah?" Clary called," Am I … Am I dead?"

A chuckle, "No Clary, you're not dead. You're been asleep for a while. Everyone is worried about you, you need to wake up." The voice said.

"Asleep? But I was just standing in Alicante with Jace and Izzy and Simon and we were watching the fireworks. I don't remember going to sleep." Clary turned in circles looking for Brother Jeremiah.

"It was a dream Clary, it was all just a dream and it's time to wake up now." The voice faded away repeating over and over it was just a dream.

"No, no it wasn't a dream. Brother Jeremiah! It wasn't a dream! Come back! Jace Jace JACE!" Clary started screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

It was all a Dream Chapter 3

 **A/N I do not own the characters of this story only the plot.**

Buzzzz. Buzzzzz. Jocelyn shot up in bed and grabbed her phone. "Hello."

"Jocelyn, its Dr. Catrina."

"Clary, is Clary ok?"

"Yes she's fine but I need you to come to the hospital as soon as you can, and you might want to bring someone with you."

"Ok, yes of course I can be there in twenty minutes. She's fine, your sure?"

"Yes Jocelyn. I'll see you soon"

Jocelyn left out the breath she was holding and sprang into action grabbing the first pair of jeans and t-shirt she could find. Barely looking at the clock, it was 3 am, she dialed Luke's number and hoped he answered.

It rang six times but he answered. "Jocelyn, what's wrong?"

"Luke, its Clary, I have to go to the hospital. She's okay but they need me at the hospital."

"Jocelyn don't drive I can pick you up in 10 minutes."

"Ok but hurry Luke."

Luke like always was true to his word and arrived ten minutes later in his old pickup that had seen better days. So had the t-shirt that Luke had thrown on. It was an old t-shirt from their college days.

"Thanks Luke. What would I do without you." Jocelyn said as she climbed into the passenger seat. Luke just offered a smile as he pulled out onto the quiet street. He had always been there for Jocelyn and always would be one way or another. They had grown up together. Same middle school, high school and later college. She was his first crush, and he had introduced her to her husband. He was the best man at her wedding shortly after college graduation. He was the shoulder she cried on after her husband and son were killed in a tragic accident.

Jocelyn and Luke were both silent on the drive to the hospital each lost in their own thoughts. When they arrived they had to enter through the ER as the visitors portion of the hospital was locked after visiting hours.

Dr. Catrina met them at the door of the ward were Clary was being held. "She's ok Jocelyn, but there have been some developments."

Jocelyn gripped Luke's hand as they stood in front of the doctor. "What kind of developments? Can we see her?"

"Lets sit in my office and then we'll go see her. I have some tests that I'm still waiting for the results." Dr. Catrina led them to a small office down the hall. Jocelyn didn't even notice that the artwork on the walls of the office were hers. "When the nurse on duty called me at the conference that there was a change in Clary's vitals I left early and came straight to the hospital. I wanted to access the situation for myself before I called you." Dr. Catrina poured them each a cup of herbal tea before taking a seat next to Jocelyn and Luke. "Clary showed an increase in brain activity at about 10pm. We ran some tests and everything appeared normal. Then she started to move her hand." Jocelyn gasped and tightened her grip on Luke's hand. He put his other arm around her for support. Dr. Catrina continued to explain the situation, "Shortly thereafter she ripped her breathing tube out and started screaming. We had to sedate her in case she tried to remove her IV's."

Jocelyn was visibly shaking as Dr. Catrina finished talking. "Screaming? Sedation? Oh my god, my poor baby."

"Jocelyn this could be a good thing, she very well might be waking up from the coma. The sedation is for her own safety until we can run more tests and determine our next steps. I want to keep her sedated for another hour and then slowly lesson the drugs to see how she reacts." Jocelyn nodded seeing the hopeful look in the doctor's eyes.

"I'd like to see my daughter now." Jocelyn shook herself and straighten her back, removing her hand from Luke's she stood tall, ready to fight the world if she wasn't allowed to see Clary.

"Of course." Dr. Catrina stood and moved to let Jocelyn pass. The three walked to Clary's room. When they entered Dr. Catrina nodded to the nurse who had been placed on bedside duty. The nurse left and Jocelyn took the seat beside the bed, taking Clary's hand in her own.

"I'll leave you with her." Dr. Catrina moved towards the door.

"Catrina?"

"Yes"

"You said she was screaming, did she say anything?"

Dr. Catrina hesitated before answering. "Jace, she kept screaming Jace over and over."


	4. Chapter 4

It was all a Dream Chapter 4

 **A/N Hi everybody, sorry for the short chapters, I'm taking a summer class and it has really gotten in the way of my free time writing. I promise Clary will wake up soon and we might get a surprise visit from Jace.**

Clary looked around her, everything was gray, not black like before. That had to be a good sign right? Gray meant that light was coming from somewhere. A window maybe? Dungeons didn't usually have windows so hopefully she wasn't in a dungeon or the underground cells of the Silent City. Seeing Jace in the cells of the Silent City had been bad enough by witchlight she could only imagine what they were like in complete darkness. Her witchlight! Clary felt around to see if it was in her pockets but she couldn't feel anything. The incessant beeping continued which meant she couldn't be alone. Maybe if she followed the beeping – like her own personal yellow brick road. But no matter which way she turned the damn beeping was all around her. Suddenly Clary felt something warm on her face and a familiar scent wafted past her nose. It smelled like raspberry perfume and paint. Only one person smelled like that.

"Mom? Mom is that you?"

Clary turned in circles again hoping to hear or see her mother. "MOM!"

" _Clary"_ the voice sounded far away but it was definitely her mother. By the Angel there was hope yet.

"Mom, can you hear me? Where I am mom?" Clary called into the gray oblivion. This was not funny anymore. If she could her Brother Jeremiah and her mother that meant they knew where she was and could get her out of here.

Clary turned again calling her mother's name and then it started to rain.


	5. Chapter 5

It was all a Dream Ch. 5

"Clary," Jocelyn leaned over her daughter as Clary began to move in the hospital bed. "Clary honey its ok I'm right here. When you wake up I'll be right here." It had been almost twelve hours since Clary had first showed signs of coming out of her coma, and Jocelyn hadn't left her side. Dr. Catrina said it could take days for Clary to regain consciousness but Jocelyn was not taking a chance that she would miss the event. She had even ordered a rollaway bed to be placed in Clary's room.

Clary moved her head again and this time a word escaped her lips, "Mom". Her voice was hoarse but to Jocelyn it was pure music, so much so that she began to cry, large tears falling on Clary's face as Jocelyn leaned closer.

"Right here Clary. I'm right here, all you need to do is wake up."

Clary's hand moved once. Then again wiping the water off her face like you would do if caught in a sudden rain storm.

"Mom is that you?"

"Yes, Clary, yes, I'm right here." Jocelyn was crying harder now from pure joy at hearing her daughters voice.

Clary's head moved again and her eyes began to flutter. "Mom… where am I?"

"The hospital." Jocelyn could barely answer she was so happy.

Clary's eyes were open and looking around the room. It was a mundane hospital.

"Mom…. Why am I in a mundane hospital?"


	6. Chapter 6

It was all a Dream Ch. 6

"Mundane? Clary what are you talking about?" Jocelyn looked at her daughter confused at the term she had used.

Clary shook her head trying to clear it. Why didn't her mother know the word mundane? She tried asking the question differently, "Why aren't I in the infirmary at the institute?" Jocelyn's tears had stopped but the look she gave Clary was more confusing than the last. "Where's Jace Mom? Is he ok?"

"Institute? Jace? Clary who are you talking about?"

Clary started to panic. "Mom, you have to tell me where Jace is, if he's hurt I have to go to him. Where is he?" Her voice had gotten higher to the point of shrillness. Jocelyn still looked confused at her daughter's questions and was now started to worry about her sanity. Luckily Dr. Catrina walked in the room upon hearing that Clary was awake and talking.

The sight of the doctor confused Clary even more. The woman looked familiar but she wasn't sure why.

"Clary, so nice to see you awake. How do you feel?" Dr. Catrina walked to Clary's bedside and began taking her vitals. "Any pain, discomfort, confusion?"

"Pain no, confusion yes. Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Catrina the attending physician here at St. John's Hospital. I've been looking over you while you were in a coma for the last several months."

"A coma! What the hell happened? Mom where is Jace and Izzy and Simon are they ok?"

Jocelyn ignored the names she didn't recognize and concentrated on the facts. "You were in an accident outside Pandemon. Someone tried to mug you, they knocked you down and you hit your head hard enough that you've been in a coma for the last few months. Simon will be here tomorrow. I know he'll be excited to see you and Luke too." Jocelyn continued to ramble telling Clary that they had visited everyday and about the paintings she had made for Clary's hospital walls. But Clary wasn't paying much attention. The last time she had been in Pandemon was when she had first seen Jace kill a demon. It seemed like ages ago now. And why wasn't her mother telling her where Jace was. The only people she mentioned where Simon and Luke. And why weren't they at the institute? Mundane doctors didn't know how to heal Shadowhunters. Something wasn't right and Clary was going to find out what it was if it killed her.

"Mom," Clary interrupted her mother mid ramble, "Where is Jace? If you don't tell me right now I'm going to get out of this hospital bed and find him."

Jocelyn looked at Dr. Catrina before answering, "Clary honey who is Jace?"

Clary stared at her mother. "Jace, fellow Shandowhunter and my boyfriend. I know you don't like him very much mom but you can't keep him from me."

"Clary you don't have a boyfriend and what is a Shadowhunter, is that some kinda gang?" Jocelyn looked even more concerned than before.

Dr. Catrina interrupted at that moment, "Jocelyn I think we should let Clary get some rest. Her mind might still be fuzzy from the medications." Dr. Catrina's face had turned an odd shade of blue at the mention of Shadowhunters.

"I don't want to rest!" Clary shouted, "I want to know whats going on here." She tried to move from the bed but her muscles wouldn't support the movement.

Seeing Clary begin to get hysterical Dr. Catrina injected her IV with a mild dose of sleeping medication. It worked quickly and Clary's eyes began to close. Jocelyn sagged with relief to see her daughter no longer screaming.

"I told you this wouldn't be easy Jocelyn." Dr. Catrina said," It's not like the movies where coma patients wake up and everything's fine. This is going to take time."

Jocelyn looked at the doctor, her eyes seemed to have aged ten years in the last ten minutes. "I know, I know, but the people she was talking about – Jace, and Izzy I've never heard of them and I know all her friends. And the institute and Shadowhunter and mundane what does all that mean?"

"Sometimes when people wake up from a coma their brains forget things that happened before the accident or sometimes they speak an entirely different language. Sometimes it's like they have been living in another universe and they believe it's real. Most times this wears off but you have to be prepared for it to take time. Clary might have been dreaming while in the coma and now she might think it's real. We'll talk later about a program to get Clary's mind and body back on track." Jocelyn nodded and watched Dr. Catrina walk out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

It was all a Dream Chapter 7

 **A/N In this chapter we hear Dr. Catrina's side of a phone conversation. Thanks for reading I hope you are enjoying the story. Also just a reminder that I don't own the characters.**

Dr. Catrina walked out of Clary's room and took a deep breath. This was not good. So very not good. Catrina hurried to her office and after making sure no one could hear her dialed a private number on her cell phone. After several rings the line picked up.

"It's me. The Fairchild girl woke up"

…

"No everything is not ok you idiot. I told you this was a bad idea – "

…

"Why do you never listen to me. This is going to be like Peru all over again isn't it."

….

"No Peru was your fault. No shut up and listen. She woke up and it's not good."

…

"No she isn't dying, it's worse. She remembers."

*%$X!?/*….

"Well you don't have to swear at me it wasn't my idea to send Brother Jeremiah either."

…

"No I can't put the girl back into a coma! Are you insane?"

…..

"You are insane. Now you need to come fix this. I gave her a sleeping draught so she should be out for the rest of the night."

…..

"Okay I'll see you soon and ….. you might want to bring the boy."

Catrina hung up the phone and cursed to herself it was going to be a long night.

 **A/N Ok, again sorry for the short chapter, taking summer classes stink. Hopefully you enjoyed the mystery call.**


	8. Chapter 8

It was all a Dream Chapter 8

 **A/N I do not own the characters.**

Dr. Catrina looked at the two boys standing next to her in Clary's hospital room. She couldn't call them men even though one was older than her – they were boys, immature boys who were not taking the situation seriously.

The two boys in question were an odd looking duo. Both looked to be in their late teens but the similarities stopped there. The boy to her far left looked like the sun had spit up on his golden hair and golden skin. He offset the look by wearing all black and sported several odd tattoos. The other boy, who looked too young for his age, was a sharp contrast. Dark hair and cat like eyes he wore a glittery sports coat with a pirate shirt underneath and outrageously tight skinny jeans. Dr. Catrina shook her head, this was a bad idea it had always been a bad idea but it was getting worse.

"So this is Sleeping Beauty huh." Golden boy asked. "She looks like a mundane. I'm not impressed."

"I'd suggest you try to kiss her to wake her up but that will only make her want to go to sleep again." glitter boy answered.

Golden boy snorted, "My kisses are exceptional, everyone thinks so."

"I'd like to be the judge of that," glitter boy snickered and golden boy tried to look appalled. In his best southern belle accent he responded "Sorry darling but my gate just don't swing that way."

Both boys had themselves a good laugh as Catrina glared at them. "Will you two please stop. We have a serious problem here. She isn't supposed to know anything and instead she wakes up talking about Shadowhunters and the institute and you." Catrina pointed to golden boy.

"Me? I've never even met her before, I don't understand what this has to do with me." Jace replied looking at the red haired girl in the hospital bed. She was kinda cute he thought but mundanes were too much work. They were clingy and when you bailed on them to hunt demons they just didn't understand.

"Something most have went wrong with the spell when she hit her head." Glitter boy mumbled, "I never mesh up a spell I don't understand how this could happen."

"Well something went wrong. I told you this was a bad idea from the beginning when Jocelyn first came to you. Erasing people's memories. It's stupid." Dr, Catrina looked agitated again.

"In my defense I was trying to save their lives," glitter boy replied. "And the price was right."

"All right will you two please tell me what's going on? It's bad enough to drag me out of bed in the middle of the night, worse when I don't know why." Jace looked at the two warlocks and waited for an answer.

"How much do you know about the uprising?"

"Enough to get by in history class. Valentine Morgenstern and his group of followers went against the Clave and started the uprising. Lots of people died, including my parents and Valentine and most of his followers. The rest were punished by the Clave"

"Not everyone died who was involved. And not all were punished." Glitter boy pointed to the red haired girl in the bed.

Jace looked stunned, "Magnus, who is this girl?"

Magnus looked at the girl sadly, "She's Valentines daughter."

 **A/N I told you Jace would appear soon! And I had to get some Magnus action in there too. Some more beloved characters making appearances soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

It was all a Dream Chapter 9

 **A/N Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. This is my first fanfic and I never thought it would go so well. I'm so glad you are enjoying it. Reminder I don't own the characters.**

"Valentine reproduced!" Jace looked stunned. Not once in his history classes did anyone ever mention that Valentine had a daughter, granted he often fell asleep in history class but if someone had mentioned that the evilest man in Shadowhunter history had a daughter he would have remembered that.

"Well its not hard to imagine, he was a good looking individual." Magnus remarked.

"That is not the point Magnus." Catrina gave Magnus her stern look that tended to scare small children if she wasn't careful.

"Yes my dear I know." Magnus who had grown tired of standing, placed himself in the chair at the end of the room. The chair was horribly uncomfortable. Why did hospital chairs always have to be uncomfortable? And ugly, it might have been the ugliest chair he'd ever seen. "I know we have a problem but I don't see what we can do about it right now. More than likely she'll forget everything come tomorrow and things will go back to normal. The bigger problem is this chair Catrina. Really how can your conscious allow you to have such dreadful furniture in your hospital?"

Catrina rolled her eyes at the chair comment, its not like she was responsible for purchasing furniture. "And what pray tell do you suggest we do if she doesn't forget Magnus? I cannot justify keeping the poor girl in a coma forever."

Magnus stood, the chair was too unbearable to sit in. "Well I figure we have two options. One drug her, or two convince her that whatever she thinks is real isn't." Magnus looked at the evil chair again, it would simply have to go if he was staying much longer.

"Drug her?" Catrina looked at Magnus with renewed shock. "I can't keep her drugged!"

"Excuse me, but why cant you just erase her memories again," interjected Jace who by this point was thoroughly confused at the situation.

Magnus looked at Jace almost forgetting that he was there, "Because memory spells are tricky. You can only erase a person's memory once, if you try the spell a second time the results could be tragic. A person could lose all memories of being human and think they are now a cat. Or the spell could backfire and the memories you erased the first time could become the new memories. Memory spells also require a lot of materials and concentration, its not something that I can just whip up like a chair." At that Magnus looked at the evil chair snapped his fingers and made a beautiful and comfortable chaise lounge appear. "That's better." He sank into the soft upholstery and sighed.

"So if you erased her memories than how come she knows about the Shadow world and me?"

Dr. Catrina explained that head injuries are also very tricky and not all people reacted the same. Because Clary had been hit in the head and then in a coma it was possible that the memories were resurfacing.

"But I wasn't hit in the head, and I know that I have never met this girl. My memories weren't erased were they?" Jace looked at Magnus waiting for an answer.

"No your memories weren't erased which makes this even more odd. Why she would be calling out your name if you two have never met" Magnus reclined on the lounge chair and looked at Jace. "You are not the first person I would dream about if I were in a coma. I wonder if she's not regaining her memories but having a premonition of sorts. Clary's memories were erased before she was born, she's never had contact with the Shadow world."

"Magnus you do realize that if she's having premonitions that is a bigger problem than we thought." Catrina gave Magnus a worried look.

"I know."

"Why are premonitions a bigger problem?" Jace questioned the two warlocks who seemed to be having a silent conversation with the look they shared.

"Premonitions are caused by someone or something very powerful. Depending on the strength of that something it can also control all your thoughts and actions," Magnus answered.

Jace looked at the seriousness on Magnus's face and said "And you think you have a good idea of who that person might be."

"Unfortunately yes, but just this once I hope I am wrong." Magnus looked at the red haired girl and sadly thought that her world was about to change forever.


	10. Chapter 10

It was all a Dream Chapter 10

Clary woke with a start and gasped. She had heard Jace's voice, she was sure of it. She had been surrounded by an odd blue cloud that sparkled a little and had left her with a fuzzy feeling. It had felt like magic. Clary ran a hand over her face as she realized it probably was magic, which meant Magnus. Slowly things were beginning to make sense, her mother not knowing about mundanes and Shadowhunters, refusing to tell her about Jace, something must have happened when they were in Idris that caused Magnus to alter their memories. Clary knew she had to find Magnus and when she did she would be giving him an earful about messing with her memories again. Now she just needed a plan. If only she had her stele she could create a portal, she patted her pockets just in case it magically appeared but of course she wasn't wearing her familiar jeans just a very unbecoming hospital gown. At that realization Clary looked around the hospital room for the first time. There were several machines that beeped with her vital signs which were hooked up to tubes in her arms. Her arms! Clary gasped and looked closely at her arms, the tubes hadn't made her gasp but rather the absence of something she had gotten used to seeing, her marks were gone. Some Shadowhunter marks faded after they were used but others were permanent and only disappeared if you were striped of your marks. Oh god the Clave had striped her of her marks! Clary began to panic, her breathing increased and the machines that were recording her vital signs began to beep faster. At the increased beeping a nurse entered the room and once seeing that Clary was hyperventilating adjusted the morphine drip to calm Clary down. It worked, Clary's eyes drifted close and it wasn't long before she was asleep again.

*The next morning*

Sniff, sniff. Clary smelled coffee and it smelled like heaven. Her eyes opened swiftly, "Simon!" The sight of her best friend sitting in the chair near her bed nearly brought her to tears.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Simon gazed at his best friend. When Jocelyn had called early that morning to tell him that Clary was officially out of the coma he had rushed to the hospital. The last few months had been sheer hell for him. Waiting each day for a change, any change. He had even tried the sleeping beauty kiss trick, he wasn't proud of it but he had been desperate. Needless to say it hadn't worked. Life without Clary was like walking through a life without color, boring and miserable. But she was awake and she knew his name so she hadn't forgotten him. Jocelyn had warned Simon when he arrived that Clary's memory seemed to be a little jumbled when she had awoken.

"Simon, you don't know how glad I am to see you. Is that coffee for me?" Clary grinned not only because Simon nodded but because if she couldn't see Jace at least she had Simon.

Simon removed himself from the chair and carried the coffee cup to Clary's bedside. She patted the side of the bed and he sat down. Handing her the extra cup.

Clary looked at Simon as she took the delicious brew from his hands. He looked different. He was wearing his glasses and wasn't as pale as normal. His hand was warm too when she took the coffee cup. For the past few months every time she had touched Simon his skin had been cool. She looked closer as she sipped her coffee and then blurted out, "Simon you're not a vampire anymore."

Simon choked on his coffee, some dribbling down his chin, as he processed Clary's statement. "A vampire!" Clary's face turned as red as her hair as she began to realize that maybe she shouldn't have made the comment out loud. But the last time she had seen Simon he was a vampire and now he wasn't. Again Clary thought that something wasn't right, first her mom having no idea who Jace was or where he was and now Simon not being a vampire and looking at her as if he never had been. Jocelyn would lie to her but Simon never would. Simon was her best friend in the world and besides he had a horrible poker face.

Clary looked at Simon again. He was definitely not a vampire with coffee running down his chin and he smelled like he had a jelly doughnut for breakfast. There had to be another explanation. Since she had already blurted it out she decided to just go for it and ask him the truth. "Simon where is Jace?"

"Who?" Simon was still trying to wipe up the coffee he spilled when he answered.

Clary sighed, "Jace, tall blonde guy who you don't like."

Simon looked worried, maybe Clary's mind was a little fuzzy. He had read about coma patients who woke up and spoke another language and no longer knew English. He said as much to Clary which didn't help, she scowled at him. Time for a new approach.

"Clary, what do you think happened while you were in your coma?'

"I don't know Simon. I just feel like I wasn't in a coma. Life kept moving on, a whole different life." Clary leaned back and closed her eyes. What if it was really a dream. What if Jace wasn't real, the Shadow world, Valentine, none of it had happened. She could live without the idea of Valentine never existing but life without Jace…..

Simon studied Clary's face. She'd gone pale, almost looked frightened that what she thought was real wasn't going to be real. "Tell me about it. This life that you had, maybe we can figure it out together."

Clary opened her eyes and moved over on the hospital bed motioning for Simon to lay beside her like they used to when they were kids. "Ok, I guess I'll start from when we were at Pandemonium." Clary told Simon her story, stopping only when he asked questions that didn't make sense which surprisingly wasn't many. Simon seemed to take the idea of shadowhunters and vampires and magic in stride, only showing shock when she got to the part about killing Valentine. By the end of her story Clary was exhausted and Simon was excited.

"It's like a real life version of Dungeons and Dragons." Simon's eyes shone at the idea of his favorite game coming to life. Clary half heartily smacked his arm.

"It was real Simon, it had to be real."

"I'm not saving it didn't happen Clary, but why don't I remember it or your mom?"

"I don't know Simon I just don't know. But I am going to find out and I need your help." Clary's eyes shone with a fierce determination that sent a chill down Simon's spine.


End file.
